There are optical coupling devices in which a light emitting chip is provided on a light receiving chip. In such an optical coupling device, the surface of the light emitting chip is typically covered with a first resin for protection of the light emitting chip. In addition, the surface of the resin is covered with a second resin.
However, since the first resin and the second resin generally have different thermal expansion coefficients, a strong adhesion between the first resin and the second resin leads to a concern that the light emitting chip will peeled from the light receiving chip due to force applied from the second resin portion.